Very Old Engines
Very Old Engines is the 20th book in the Railway Series. It was written by the Rev. W. Awdry and illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards. Stories Crosspatch Nancy is giving Skarloey a polish, but he calls her a fusspot. In response, Nancy calls Skarloey a crosspatch, which reminds him of a time when he really was a crosspatch, and tells Nancy the story... Skarloey was built in 1864 and one year later, arrives on Sodor by ship. He was put onto a low loader via the ship's derricks. An ugly but kind engine named Neil takes Skarloey to Crovan's Gate. The people weren't used to engines and by the time Skarloey was on the rails, it was dark. Next day, he is to pull trucks, but refuses, as he wants to pull coaches. Eventually Mr Mack, the manager, and some workmen arrive and try to steam Skarloey, but Skarloey wouldn't do a thing,day after day. At last, Skarloey is covered up with a tarpaulin until he will do as he is told. Nancy thinks this served Skarloey right, but a group of people who came to listen urge Skarloey to continue his story. Bucking Bronco Mr Mack came back after a while, and Skarloey apologises. Mr Mack tells Skarloey that Mr Bobbie, an engineer who had participated in Skarloey's construction, has come, and he and Skarloey make sure the line is ready for the inspector. Rheneas soon arrived. Unlike silly, bouncy Skarloey, Rheneas is a sensible engine. When Skarloey was assigned to pull the director's train, Rheneas warned Skarloey to be careful, but Skarloey just scoffed and fetched the coaches. They have never met him, so are suspicious of him. Things go well at first, but soon, Skarloey begins to bounce. Mr Mack ws riding on Skarloey and he closes the regulator too quickly and the coaches are bumped, so they bump Skarloey back and soon, Mr Mack is stuck in a bush. Cross, the manager rides in Beatrice for the rest of the journey. Rheneas pulls the inspector's train instead. The inspector was pleased, but tells the directors to give Skarloey a new pair of wheels... Stick-in-the-Mud Rheneas takes over telling the story. Skarloey is back from the Works- with 6 wheels and a cab. The coaches were very impressed, and Skarloey soon became conceited. He boast about his new cab to Rheneas and tells him he should get a cab. Rheneas disagrees and Skarloey calls him a 'stick- in- the- mud.' The two quarrel until they fell out. One wet morning, Skarloey is taking workmen to the quarry. Meanwhile, Rheneas is warming up, and hears about that Skarloey is stuck in a landslide. At first, Rheneas refuses to help Skarloey, on account of their argument, but he changes his mind when reminded about Mr.Bobbie and the workmen. Later, Skarloey said sorry and the two engines start laughing when they realise Skarloey was the stick- in-the- mud after all, not Rheneas. Duck and Dukes Duck tells Peter Sam that all of the Dukes had been scrapped. When Peter Sam remembers that the Duke is coming to Skarloey and Rheneas' 100th birthday, he is horrified, and tells the others. They are soon arguing on who is right and fall into a gloomy sleep. But they wake up feeling cheerful, for it is Skarloey and Rheneas' 100th pen-blwydd! Later, Peter Sam pulls the television train, and they film Rheneas. Soon Skarloey returns after taking the Duke around the loop line and the Duke makes a speech, which Peter Sam interrupts by asking him if he is real. The Duke confirms this, and Rheneas makes a speech asking everyone to see his and Skarloey's 'little old twins'- Dolgoch and Talyllyn. Category:Railway Series Books